


Un viaje juntos

by Erimin



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño Slaine le enseña un libro de fotografías a Inaho, un amigo que su padre le ha creado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un viaje juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: pertenece a Olympus Knights y A-1 Pictures.

No era un robot como los otros. No, claramente no lo era.

A pesar de ser inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo, como todo robot lo era, algunas veces un pequeño destello de humanidad se lograba vislumbrar en sus ojos, en especial cuando lo encontrabas junto al pequeño Slaine Troyard, hijo de su creador.

Debido al trabajo del profesor este cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en casa, y por ello menos tiempo con su hijo, de allí que quisiera construir a este robot para otorgarle algo de compañía. A pesar de que Slaine no lo aceptara desde un principio, con el tiempo le fue tomando cariño e incluso había pensado en colocarle un nombre, un conjunto de letras con significado más allá de las que anteriormente se le habían asignado aleatoriamente.

—Te llamarás Inaho —Le indicó el pequeño, de pie frente a él con la mirada hacia arriba— Te queda bien ese nombre.

El robot únicamente asintió con la cabeza, como si de una orden se tratase.

—De ahora en adelante intenta venir cada vez que te llame por tu nombre, ¿si?

El robot nuevamente asintió, logrando hacer sonreír al niño.

—Muy bien. Vamos a leer un rato —dijo tomándolo por una mano y obligándolo a avanzar con él.

Llegaron hasta la biblioteca personal de su padre, en donde guardaba una enorme cantidad de libros y archivos relacionados a su trabajo. Por lo general Slaine no tenía permitido entrar ahí, pero al no estar su padre en casa y encontrarse acompañado de Inaho, se sentía más valiente y por ello se arriesgaba a hacerlo, además siempre había tenido curiosidad de conocer el interior.

Slaine caminó entre las estanterías buscando un libro que le llamará la atención, pero todos eran demasiado grandes y se veían complejos por lo que pasaba de ellos.

Inaho se quedó de pie frente a la primera estantería esperando a que Slaine volviera. Sus ojos se movieron hacia su izquierda y una imagen con muchas formas y colores atrapó su atención. Se acercó al libro y lo tomó con sus manos.

—¿Has encontrado algo Inaho? —preguntó Slaine asomándose por una esquina.

El robot se giró hacia su dueño y le enseñó lo que tenía en las manos. Los ojos del pequeño brillaron con ilusión al verlo.

—¡Ese libro es muy bonito! No es un cuento... ¡Pero las imágenes son bonitas!

Slaine se acercó al robot y le convenció de que fuesen hasta su habitación para leerlo.

Durante toda la tarde ambos estuvieron sentados sobre la cama observando el libro. Slaine intentaba explicarle a Inaho sobre todas las cosas que se mostraban en el libro y que él conocía, pero a pesar de no saberlas todas, Inaho le escuchaba atentamente.

—Para poder ver todas estas cosas debes viajar por todo el mundo —dijo el pequeño—. Eso es algo difícil, en especial en estos tiempos.

Slaine hizo una pausa. Colocó una de sus manos sobre una de las hojas en donde se enseñaba una gran ave volando en el cielos

—Si vivieras por siempre podrías verlas todas. Probablemente tú podrás verlas.

El robot le miró y a Slaine le pareció ver duda en sus ojos.

—Eso es porque tú eres un robot, puedes vivir por siempre, a diferencia de mí.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

Slaine sólo miraba el libro. Inaho sólo miraba a Slaine.

—Yo... —Slaine observó al robot— Me conformo con vivir lo que tú vivas.

Slaine abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo que Inaho podía tener ese tipo de razonamientos? ¿O era culpa de su padre? Quizá era una frase que su padre había añadido a su vocabulario hace poco.

Slaine sonrió divertido, confundiendo al robot.

—¿He dicho algo gracioso?

—Más o menos. Has cambiado un poco, a como eras en un principio.

—¿Cambiar?

—Sí, cambiar. ¿Lo entiendes?

El robot observó durante largo rato a Slaine, quien le devolvía la mirada curioso. Luego de un momento Slaine desvió la mirada para luego suspirar.

—Supongo que no lo entiendes.

A pesar de que lo hubiese construido su padre, seguía siendo un robot después de todo. Por supuesto que era capaz de comprender todas las cosas.

—Podemos ir juntos.

Slaine abrió los ojos y miró a Inaho, quien observaba el libro.

—Si quieres, podemos ir juntos.

Slaine sonrió divertido. Sería una buena experiencia viajar por el mundo junto a un robot.

—Por supuesto. Cuando crezca viajaremos juntos. Por todos los lugares que este libro muestra.

Slaine volvió a observar el libro, esta vez mucho más emocionado. Planeaba quedarse con el libro para tener una guía y así poder planear su viaje. Esperaba ser capaz de cumplir esa promesa.


End file.
